uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
North Yorkshire Moors Railway
| preservedgauge = | era = | owned = | operator = North Yorkshire Moors Railway Enterprises Plc.| | stations = 5 | length = | originalopen = 1836 | closed = 1965 | stageyears = 1967 | stage = NYMR Preservation Society formed | years = 1973 | events = NYMR reopened | website = www.nymr.co.uk }} The North Yorkshire Moors Railway (NYMR) is a heritage railway in North Yorkshire, England. Overview The NYMR carries more passengers than any other heritage railway in the UK and may be the busiest steam heritage line in the world, carrying around 350,000 passengers in 2009.NYMRHT Report and Accounts 2009 The railway is the second-longest standard gauge heritage line in the United KingdomThe NYMR proper is 18 miles long (although a proportion of trains operate a further 6 miles over Network Rail tracks to Whitby), at 22.75 miles long the West Somerset Railway claims the title of the UK's longest Heritage Railway and runs across the North York Moors from Pickering via Levisham, Newton Dale and Goathland to Grosmont. It is the middle section of the former Whitby, Pickering and Malton line which was closed in 1965 as part of the Beeching cuts. The NYMR is owned by the North York Moors Historical Railway Trust Ltd (a Charitable Trust and Accredited Museum) and is operated by its wholly owned subsidiary North Yorkshire Moors Railway Enterprises Plc. It is mostly operated and staffed by volunteers. Trains run every day from the beginning of April to the end of October and on weekends and selected holidays during the winter (with no service from 24-27 December). Trains are mostly steam-hauled; however in some cases heritage diesel is used. At the height of the running timetable, trains depart hourly from each station. As well as the normal passenger running, there are dining services on some evenings and weekends. The extension of steam operated services to the seaside town of Whitby have proved extremely popular. On 26 October 2009 the railway launched NYMR TV on its website and on youtube, produced by two local journalists David Dunning and Wendy Homewood. NYMR TV provides exclusive footage and interviews reflecting life on and around the line and is updated every month. History The North Yorkshire Moors Railway was first opened in 1836 as the Whitby and Pickering Railway. The railway was planned in 1831 by George Stephenson as a means of opening up trade routes inland from the then important seaport of Whitby. The initial railway was designed and built to be used by horse-drawn carriages. Construction was carried out by navvies and coordinated by top engineers. Their three main achievements were cutting a 120 yard tunnel through rock at Grosmont, constructing a rope-worked incline system at Beck Hole and traversing the marshy and deep Fen Bog using a bed of timber and sheep fleeces. The tunnel is believed to be one of the oldest railway tunnels in the world. In its first year of operation, the railway carried 10,000 tons of stone from Grosmont to Whitby, as well as 6,000 passengers, who paid a fare of 1 shilling to sit on the roof of a coach, or 1 shilling and 3 pence to sit inside. It took two and a half hours to travel from Whitby to Pickering. In 1845, the railway was acquired by the York and North Midland Railway who re-engineered the line to allow the use of steam locomotives. They also constructed the permanent stations and other structures along the line which still remain today. The Beck Hole Incline was re-equipped with a steam powered stationary engine and iron rope. They also added the line south from Pickering so that the line had a connection to York and London. In 1854 the York and North Midland Railway became part of the North Eastern Railway. Steam locomotives could not operate on the Beck Hole incline; so in the early 1860s the North Eastern Railway started construction of an alternate route which opened in 1865 – this is the route which is still in use today. The original route is now a pleasant walk named the Historic Rail Trail. In 1923 the North Eastern Railway was absorbed into the London and North Eastern Railway as a result of the Railways Act 1921. In 1948 nationalisation meant that British Railways took control. During this time, little changed on the line. However, in his controversial report, Dr Beeching declared that the Whitby-Pickering line was uneconomic and listed it for closure, which took place in 1965. This was not the end for the Whitby to Pickering railway. In 1967, the NYMR Preservation Society was formed, and negotiations began for the purchase of the line. After running various Open Weekends and Steam Galas during the early 1970s (by permission of British Railways) the NYMRPS transformed itself into a Charitable Trust (to ensure the future of the railway) and became The North York Moors Historical Railway Trust Ltd. Purchase of the line was completed and the necessary Light Railway Order obtained, giving powers to operate the railway. The railway was able to reopen for running in 1973 as the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, with much of the traction provided by the North Eastern Locomotive Preservation Group. Since then, the preserved line has gone from strength to strength, and is now a major tourist attraction, as seen in the awards below. Stations station]] *Pickering railway station is the current terminus of the railway and serves the busy market town of Pickering. The station has recently been restored to its 1937 condition with help from the Heritage Lottery Fund. Original fixtures and fittings have been installed in the Booking Office and Parcels Office, as well as in the Tea Room. A park-and-ride service is provided to keep traffic out of the town during busy periods. The station is home to the railway's carriage workshops, and there is also a turntable. An authentic G.T.Andrews design overall roof (of the type that existed from 1845 until 1952) will be restored to the station in 2011 following the announcement of a second HLF grant, other completed work includes a Learning Centre and a Visitor Centre behind the down platform. Originally, the line continued south of Pickering to join the Malton to Scarborough line at Rillington Junction but this track has since been lifted. *Farwath railway station was a small railway station located between both Pickering and Levisham, however it is currently closed and demolished, but hopes one day would be rebuilt and re-opened in the future maybe for whenever Pickering station is closed for repairs and another stopping point as part of the NYMR. *Levisham railway station is a small countryside station set in the scenic Newton Dale valley. The location of the station is notable, as it is nearly two miles from the village which it serves, and whose name it takes. The area is ideal for walking and a wide variety of wildlife and flowers can be found within a short distance of the station. Levisham Station has been renovated and preserved to represent a small NER country station, circa 1912. The station has a traditional camping coach, which is let for holidays. Since 2007 the North Yorkshire Moors Railway’s Artist in Residence Christopher Ware can be seen at work in an open studio at the station which is open every day when trains are running, and often when they are not (see the website). *Newton Dale Halt is a remote walkers' request stop. There are excellent walks and beautiful scenery within easy reach. *Goathland railway station is another typical countryside station, almost unchanged since its construction in 1865. The station has been restored to represent an NER country station post World War 1 circa 1922. The station is popular with tourists due to its appearances in Yorkshire TV's Heartbeat and the first of the Harry Potter films (see below). The station has a newly refurbished Tea Room which is inside a Goods Warehouse. The station also has a traditional camping coach, which is let for holidays. *Grosmont railway station was the railway's permanent northern terminus until 2007, when trains began operating into Whitby on a regular basis. The locomotive sheds are situated here, just south of the tunnel through which trains run en route for Goathland and beyond. The station itself has been restored to the British Railways style circa 1952. It has full facilities including a shop, café serving cooked meals, toilets including disabled, a ticket office and a waiting room. The shed area has facilities to provide water and coal for the engines, as well as stabling. The 'running shed' is usually open to public access at one end, where stationary engines can be viewed. These are usually either operational but not in service that day, or undergoing light repair work. Also open to the public is the 'deviation shed' which houses locomotives and stock owned by NELPG as well as a small display about the history of the organisation. A number of other sheds not available for public access are used for the maintenance and overhaul of the engines. At Grosmont, the line connects with the Network Rail operated Esk Valley Line, where passengers may change trains to travel to the coast at Whitby, or inland to Middlesbrough and the rest of the national network. Thus, platform one of the station is served by Northern Rail services, whilst platforms two, three and four are used by the NYMR. *Whitby railway station is, on many operating days, the railway's northern terminus. All but two of the various timetables see steam trains operating through from Pickering, including daily throughout July and August except on Sundays. When NYMR trains terminate at Grosmont rather than Whitby at off-peak times, connecting trains with Northern Rail are usually available at Grosmont, allowing passengers to begin their journey at Whitby and board a steam engine at Grosmont through to Goathland or Pickering. Limited facilities are available at Whitby station itself, and to run around its train the locomotive must shunt the coaching stock out of the station into a loop by the old engine shed, before shunting the stock back into the station with the locomotive at the Grosmont end of the train, ready to depart. Locomotives Steam locomotives Diesel locomotives and shunters Diesel multiple units Visiting Locomotives Future The possibility of reopening the 'missing section' between Rillington Junction (on the York – Malton – Scarborough line) and Pickering has often been discussed. This might allow the running of steam services from York to Whitby again (or even Scarborough to Whitby, if the short lived curve towards Scarborough were reinstated too). To achieve this would require considerable engineering work, not least in getting out of Pickering where a new road and several houses have been built on the track bed. Reinstating this missing rail link was adopted as a policy objective by the North Yorkshire County Council some years ago; the NYMHRT board agreed to support this policy in principle, whilst having reservations about its implementation. A more detailed discussion of this topic, with some of the possible advantages and disadvantages from the NYMR point of view can be found in the North Yorkshire Moors Railway Conservation Management Plan (available from the NYMR). It's likely one day both Sleights and Ruswarp railway stations "whom are also part of the rail network along the section to Whitby" could also be stopping points on the NYMR once finances allow. Bridge & Wheels Appeal In March 2009, the railway announced that one of its bridges near Goathland needed to be repaired/replaced over the winter of late-2009/early-2010, otherwise the railway would be forced to close. The railway therefore launched an appeal to raise £1 million to cover the costs of the bridge work with any excess raised going towards the restoration of locomotive 80135. The money was raised in time, and the bridge was replaced over the winter-Christmas/new year period of late-2009/early-2010, with the first trains crossing over the new bridge in late March 2010. However the other bridge a few metres close to the level crossing at Grosmont is likely to become the second bridge after bridge 30 to be repaired/refixed in the future as said on the BBC's Look North. Special events The NYMR runs several special events through the year, usually revolving around a particular theme. * Steam and Diesel Galas are weekend events (sometimes extended to Friday and/or Monday) popular with heritage railway enthusiasts. On these days, a full timetabled service is run alongside extra trains, such as local shuttle services and demonstration freight trains. The LNER Gala in April 2008 (which featured all three of the UK's operational Gresley A4 pacifics) attracted over 12,000 visitors from across the globe. * The War-Time Weekend is a demonstration of the operation of railways in the UK during the Second World War. The stations are decorated to appear as they would in war time: sandbags are used around entrances, windows are taped up and station names are covered. Many period re-enactors attend in military or civilian costume to add to the authenticity. Periodic entertainment takes place, and there are events such as mock air-raids. Usually a period dance and a military parade will take place; also a wreath is laid in memory of those railwaymen who have died in service as a result of war. * Santa Special trains are run in the Christmas period, complete with Elves, Santa's Grotto, presents and mince pies. The winter scenery of the North Yorkshire Moors adds to the charm of these events. Other special events include a Vintage Vehicle Weekend, Music on the Moors and a Wizard Weekend. TV and film appearances The railway has been seen both on television and in film. The station at Goathland has been used as both Hogsmeade Station in the Harry Potter films, and Aidensfield in the popular sixties drama Heartbeat. Pickering Station was used in the film Possession and Keeping Mum. Other appearances include Casualty, Brideshead Revisited, All Creatures Great and Small, The Royal, Poirot and Sherlock Holmes television series. The railway has also featured in the documentary Yorkshire Steam which ran for two series on local television and is available from NYMR Retail Outlets (on DVD). Awards * 1990 Ian Allan Railway Heritage Awards, Commendation for the wooden Waiting Room / Booking Office, re-located from Sleights to the extended down platform at Grosmont. * 1995 Visitor Attraction of the Year (Yorkshire and Humberside Tourist Board) * 1999 National Railway Heritage Awards, Railway World category, Commendation for the renovation, almost amounting to rebuilding, of Levisham waiting and ladies room, including the provision of a completely new ‘period’ interior with in-style ladies toilets * 2000 National Railway Heritage Awards, Ian Allan Publishing Award, for the renovation of the Goods Shed and the coal and lime cells at Goathland in 1999, including the conversion of the Goods Shed into a café using restored open wagons to provide seating. *''' 2001 National Railway Heritage Awards, Westinghouse Signalling Award', for the new signal box at Grosmont built to an 1870’s design. * '''2006 National Railway Heritage Award', for the provision of staff, public and disabled toilet facilities adjacent to Goathland Goods Shed in a converted goods van; thus providing these essential facilities in a manner that blended in with their surroundings. * 2007 Best Visitor Attraction of 2007 (in the '50,000 visitors and over’ category), awarded by the Yorkshire Moors & Coast Tourism Partnership – a consortium of tourism expertise from across the districts of Hambleton, Ryedale and Scarborough. 'what really impressed the judges was the consistently high standard of customer service which was in evidence when his Members carried out ‘mystery shopping’ visits during the year'.NYMR Press Release, 21 November 2007, giving details of 2007 awards. * 2007 Large Railway of the Year, awarded by members of the Heritage Railway Association, the umbrella body for over 250 heritage railways and museums from across the United Kingdom. 'The association praised NYMR for the way in which it successfully pioneered the operation of regular steam-hauled services on Network Rail’s Esk Valley route between Grosmont and Whitby, using volunteer crews. The judges also acknowledged the contribution (in excess of £15,000) made by the Railway following the holding of a Gala in support of the Severn Valley Railway following their devastating flood damage, especially as the NYMR also suffered from flooding but not to the same degree'. * 2009 Best Visitor Attraction of 2009 (in the '50,000 visitors and over’ category), awarded by the Yorkshire Moors & Coast Tourism Partnership – a consortium of tourism expertise from across the districts of Hambleton, Ryedale and Scarborough. This award was jointly won by the NYMR and Eden Camp.announced on NYMR web site, 27 November 2007. * 2010 Marketing Campaign of the Year awarded by Visit York. Gallery References * NYMR Guide to the Line Booklet *NYMR home page External links *North Yorkshire Moors Railway website *NYMR Diesels website *Christopher Ware, North Yorkshire Moors Railway Artist in Residence *NYMR Fotopic Community *British Railways in 1960 - The North Yorkshire Moors Railway (Part of the Rillington to Whitby Town route *National Railway Museum *Photographs from the North Yorkshire Moors Railway *Photographs from the 2010 Railway at War event in Pickering, Le Visham, and Grosmont Station Sites * Levisham Station Group's website * Goathland Station Group's website * Grosmont Station Group's website (Registered No.290) Category:Heritage railways in England Category:Visitor attractions in North Yorkshire Category:Museums in North Yorkshire Category:Railway museums in England de:North Yorkshire Moors Railway